The present invention relates to a firearm with a firing lever of the short hand type, which combines the advantages of a convenient size and of light weight, which with regard to its use insures required safety and is extremely easy to handle, which is of special advantage because it is suitable for effectively warding off an attack with a speed that cannot be obtained with comparable weapons. With the firearm of the invention it is possible to fire two shots, one after the other, by merely continuously pressing the firing lever, the construction of which is an essential characteristic of this invention.
In addition to the mentioned advantages, special ammunition is used which, however, can be made without great expense, in which case two calibers are provided for the bullet and the shell case, similar to the cartridges presently used, but of a different size, so that special barrels are required.
The firearm has a casing with two barrels that are parallel to each other. Various parts of the casing are connected to the rearward ends of the barrels. A bolt, common to the two can be shifted on a housing or casing along a dovetailed guide. On the inside of the bolt are two firing pins which have stops of different lengths which press against a firing pin guard formed by the rear end of the firing lever, which when in the non-firing position prevents the firing pins from jumping forward.
The firing lever, which can be swivelled around a shaft located near the firing pin guard, so that a larger lever arm is available for the trigger, can only be activated after prior pressing-in of a safety stop, which otherwise hinders its operation. After the pressing-in of the safety stop, the firing lever can be pressed into the inside of the casing, during which movement the firing pin guard consecutively releases both firing pins.
During the movement of the firing lever, which starts from a fixed position, which is realized by a catch, the firing lever reaches a center position that corresponds to the position for the first shot, in which case such center position is realized by means of another catch. The catches expediently consist of a simple device with one or several members which are urged outwardly by spring tension so that they can interact with recesses in the casing.